Swimsuits
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: Sapphire goes over to Ruby's place for a favor. Frantic. Rated M for, well, sex.


**Hey there! So now that I've written two, I couldn't stop thinking about my other ships.**

**(._.")**

**So, here's another lemon from the depths of my brain.**

* * *

Sapphire sat on the floor of his room and she was dreadfully bored. If he wasn't so persistent, she would've left by now. Sapphire just sighed, catching his attention.

"What's up Sapph?"

"It's so boring! Why can't you just take my measurements and let me leave?"

Ruby adjusted his glasses and turned fully around to meet Sapph's eyes.

"I told you that I wanted you to model some designs as well. Now could you take a look at these sketches and tell me which one you like better?"

"Whatever..."

Sapphire took hold of the notepad. The top of the page was labeled "Swimsuits".

_Huh, I didn't know he made swimsuits as well..._

Sapphire looked down the page and cringed in fear. The designs were so... Revealing.

"Um, Ruby?"

"Yeah? Which one do you like better?"

"No, I wanted to ask you about these designs. Why are they like this?!" Sapph yelled out while holding up the sketch pad.

"What do you mean?! There's nothing wrong with them in my eyes!"

"Why are you even designing swimsuits anyway? I thought you did normal clothes and junk for Pokemon."

"Well, um, I made them for someone..." Ruby replied with a shrinking voice.

Sapphire looked up at Ruby to see that he was bright red.

"Made them for someone? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Sapph asked trying to keep a poker face all the while.

"Well, not yet but I planned on confessing to her at the beach when she's wearing one of my swimsuits." Ruby said growing redder with ever second.

Sapphire was devastated. For the past few years she was trying very hard to catch Ruby's attention. But now, it looks like all that effort went to waste. Sapphire looked down at the floor for a while until her head shot back up.

"A! I-I like design A..."

"Really? Well I've finished making that one last night. Wanna try it on? I need to see how it fits a female body." Ruby said while digging through his bin for the suit.

"Sure but let's make this quick."

Ruby pulled out the suit and it looked exactly like the sketch. It was an azure blue, two piece suit. The top part was strapless and supported only by the breasts. The lower half seemed to have a white floral pattern swirling around the hem. Sapphire looked at it once more and slowly took it out of Ruby's hands.

"You can go change into it in the bathr-" Ruby stopped as soon as he noticed that Sapphire was already stripping off her shirt.

"Sapph!"

"What? I'm just putting the suit on." Sapph relied with her chest completely bare and her hands resting on her hips.

Ruby turned back to his work desk with an angry flush across his face. Sapphire finished putting the suit on. It actually fit her very well. Sapphire adjusted it while looking in the mirror but she still couldn't get used to her exposed skin.

"Are you done Sapph?"

"I think so."

Ruby stood up turned to inspect the suit. He circled Sapphire about five times until he was satisfied.

"That would look great on her..." Ruby said to himself.

Sapphire snapped here. She knew that Ruby needed a model but why her? There were many girls that Ruby could have called.

"Why me?"

"What was that? Sapph?"

Sapphire hold of Ruby's collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ruby, caught by surprise, had his eyes wide open. Soon, he gave in and began to kiss back. Sapphire moved her arms around Ruby's neck as he wrapped his arms around here waist. Afterwards they broke apart for air. Ruby moved back and sat on the edge of his bed as Sapphire began to gather her clothes. When Sapphire almost left the room, Ruby grabbed her arm.

"Sapph, don't go. Not just yet."

Sapphire glared but it softened when she saw Ruby's face. She stopped in her tracks and Ruby pulled her into his arms. Sapphire's head landed on his chest as Ruby protectively wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Why not?" Sapphire asked into his chest.

Ruby lifted her chin and kissed her one more time. This time it was Sapphire that was caught off guard. As they continued to kiss, Sapphire felt something around her stomach.

_The heck is that?! Could it be?_

Sapphire moved her hand down to the object in question causing Ruby to let out a groan.

_Oh I see..._

Sapphire broke the kiss and gave Ruby a sly smile. Ruby wasn't sure what to make of her face. Sapphire reached for the fly of his of his pants and undid the zipper.

"Sapph!" Ruby squealed while trying to stop her.

Once she reached the end, Ruby's bulge was released from it's tight prison. Sapphire then noticed that it was also being confined by his boxers. Ruby looked at Sapphire's face once again. She looked as if she hasn't eaten in days.

"Hold on Ruby, it's not fixed yet..."

"What are you? Sapph!"

Sapphire removed Ruby's member from his boxers allowing his full length to stand on its own. Sapphire licked her lips and gave Ruby one final smirk.

"Wait a-auughhh..." Ruby stopped as soon as Sapphire placed her lips at his tip.

Sapphire gave it a small kiss and then began to give small licks. Each move Sapphire made resulted in a groan from Ruby. She continued to lick the entire length until a liquid began to trickle out of the tip. Sapphire went back to the tip and placed it inside of her mouth. Ruby just continued to groan as she bobbed up and down, trying her best to fit his whole length in her mouth. Sapphire just went faster and faster. Then Ruby took hold of her head and began to buck into it taking Sapphire by surprise.

"Sapph- Not good- I'm gonna-"

Shot his load into Sapphire's mouth and he then withdrew. Sapphire didn't want to be rude and spit it out all over Ruby's floor so she did her best to swallow. Ruby watched in amazement but then took her by the shoulders.

"Huh?!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Ruby pulled her into a hug once again and they laid back onto his bed. Sapphire snuggled into his chest as Ruby held her close. Soon though she felt something at the bottom of the swim suit. Sapphire looked down to see Ruby's hands have wandered.

"What the?!"

Ruby changed positions and now looked down at the troubled Sapphire. Before Sapphire could say anything, Ruby covered her mouth with his left as his right continued to explore down below.

Ruby pulled the swimsuit bottom to the side as he worked on Sapphire's moist slit. He continued to rub up and down, trying to tease her. And judging by her squirming, it looked as if it was working. Ruby then felt something at his shaft again: Sapphire's hands. The more he fingered her, the more she pumped. It wasn't long until Ruby removed his hand and replaced it with his member.

_It's okay... As long as it's with him..._

Sapphire braced herself as Ruby entered. He seemed to go at a fast pace and took Sapphire by surprise. Sapphire felt an intensely sharp pain and winced at each pump. All Ruby did, however, was grunt and pick up his pace. Overtime, Sapphire became accustomed to it all. Ruby finally removed his hand and pulled Sapphire into a deep kiss. Within a few minutes, Ruby was ready to come once again. Sapphire could sense this as well so she then pulled Ruby's head even closer. She then wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist in an effort to keep him from pulling out. Ruby just figured that he had no choice and decided to just let go inside. Ruby pulled Sapphire even closer as he came. He then collapsed next to her while holding her hand.

"Ruby?"

"Mm-hm?"

"About this suit..."

"Oh right! You can have it."

"But weren't you gonna give it to-"

"Sapph, meet me at the beach next Wednesday, kay?"

Sapphire blushed and flipped over in order to break eye contact. Ruby came and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"Be sure to wear that suit when you go..."

* * *

**So yeah. There it is. The one that took forever.**

**...**

**Please don't get taken down.**

**;.;**


End file.
